Sanitary napkins and panty protectors are often packaged in a folded state in units for one-time use only, so that they can be carried hygienically and unnoticed for later use in a handbag for instance. The outer surface of a sanitary napkin or a panty protector is coated at least partially with an adhesive, so that the napkin or panty protector can be fastened to the inside of a pair of panties. To avoid the coating preventing the package from being opened or to avoid the coating being destroyed by the packaging material, it is normal practice to protect the adhesive coating with a release paper or release foil. An alternative method of solving this problem is to coat the packaging material with a release agent, for instance with a siliconized resin. As an example of this method EP-A1-0 357 000 is referred to. However, both of the solutions are relatively expensive.